The Host's Lost Chapters
by KKrebs
Summary: This is about what happens while Wanda is away in her cryotank at the end of the book. Please read and review....I promise youll like it.
1. Gone

Chapter one:

Chapter one:

Written by Kaitlin Krebs

Edited by Mary Enwall

The Host's Lost Chapters

Chapter one

Ian's POV

Wanda……

My arms searched for her next to me. Wanda….. My arms found no warmth. Wanda?

My arms jerked my body forward and away from the bed as I groped the air next to me for her. Then my heart stopped once my eyes adjusted and I realized that I was alone.

No, No, NO! Please God No!

I kicked the door aside and raced down the tunnel. I've followed this path so many times that my body knew where to go without any help from my mind at all, which was quite useful as my mind was only preoccupied with her. Please let her just be checking on Jodi, or using the latrine. No she couldn't have left without saying goodbye... or would she?

My body slammed into a dark figure just outside the final turn into Doc's "hospital". By the sound of his grunt I instantly knew who it was.

"Jared! What are you doing here" I said. He tried to help me to my feet, but I pushed his hand away.

"I….I…I was waiting for doc to finish" Lies. Jared was never a good liar.

"To finish what!?" I felt the rage build up in me. I didn't need an answer because the look on his face told me everything.

"NOO!" I raced for the room. His hands tried to restrain me, but I was quicker than he was. I saw the light coming up, I might still be able to stop her. She wouldn't have left...not without telling me goodbye. I have to believe...Wanda...

The feeling hit me like a punch in the gut. I saw the shining cryotank, and then I knew it was too late. She was gone. _Wanda...you left me..._

Doc looked at me with sad eyes, but he didn't dare try to approach me. Just as I didn't dare approach the body on the cot because it was no longer hers, now it was Melanie's.

I walked over to Doc's desk and curled my arms around the cold glass that was now Wanda's prison. As carefully as I could I walked Wanda in her prison over to a corner and sank down with her in my lap.

I love you Wanda. With all my heart I love you.

I sat for what seemed to be hours while I whispered my thoughts about how much I loved her to her soul wishing she could hear me.

"Ian…." Jared voice was sincere, but joyous. He had already sat beside Melanie's body whispering her awake. "Ian, she wanted this…. We'll think of something. I miss her too."

"Same as I." It was Doc's voice to break the silence this time. I didn't even realize that Kyle was just feet from me. He was still clutching Sunny's tank. Clutching it the same way I was clutching Wanda's.

"Just leave me alone" I said in a whisper. "Just Leave!"

The only one I want is the one who left...


	2. I will never let you go

Written by Kaitlin Krebs

Written by Kaitlin Krebs

Edited by Mary Enwall

The Host: the lost chapters

Chapter Two

It took Melanie about two hours to come back to consciousness. Jared was by her side the whole time. When she woke up, she kissed Jared with all her might, it was a sight I could not watch full heartedly. As the situation was, I could hardly bare to watch their embrace at all. Then Melanie looked at me, well she looked at her previous host and I. Her eyes glittered with the hint of tears as she stared at the beautiful soul I held in my arms. I knew Wanda would be beautiful no matter what shape or form she took on. How could she ever be anything but beautiful.

I didn't pay much attention to what Melanie said. I tried not to even look at her, for it only reminded me of her previous occupant. The being I loved with all my heart. If I allowed myself the chance to look at her, then I might still think that it my Wandere r looking back at me.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't even care enough to look up. It was only when I saw a hand reach for the cryotank that I recoiled.

"NO." I scream. "You can't send her back. You can't take her away from me. I wont let you."

The hand retracted.

"Don't worry, Ian." Said the far too familiar voice of the woman I loved. "I loved her too, and I won't let her have her way. She's had her way for far too long, so now it's my turn to take control. She's not going anywhere. Don't you worry, I won't let her go."

She and all the others besides Doc, Kyle and the unconscious Jodi left the room. I waited until I could hear both the snores of Doc and Kyle to leave and make my way out of this place. I had to take her back to my room. OUR room if she still was here.

Luckily there was no one out in the caves as I wandered the tunnel to the red and black doors that stood guard. When I saw the bed I imagined how many nights I slept with her in my arms. Tonight was like no other, but now she just couldn't hear me, and tonight she didn't even have an actual body for me to touch. A body made no difference though. I loved Wanderer whether she was in Melanie's body, or in a cyrotank as a beautiful silvery soul, or in any other body in existence.

Another body...Wanda...You could come back...

"I love you." I whispered as I lay carefully in my bed. "Goodnight"

Disclaimer: Not my characters….they belong to SM :


	3. Dreaming of you

The Host: The lost chapters

The Host: The lost chapters

A/N: This version is not yet edited. I just wanted to say I'm SO SORRY x one million to the enth degree!! My computer got a virus on it because of my not so computer savvy boyfriend, and it took a while to get back. I know you all are probably still reading BD so this chapter might not get as many reviews but ill still love every one of you review…yes I do read all your reviews and PM's and I am so happy. If you like this story please read my others… I need more reviews on them too, plus there complete!!

Based on a book by Stephenie Meyer.

Story By Kaitlin Krebs

Not yet edited

Chapter 3

It been a week since she left me, but it feels like its been forever. Jeb would bring me food and water 3 times a day, and Jamie would come everyday, but I didn't care.

Jamie missed Wanda too. Sometimes he would come and just sit next to me for hours, not saying anything. I think he is the only one who knows how I felt. When he did talk he told me about the news that was stirring the dry atmosphere. Melanie woke up and everyone was excited to get to know the girl that was with them so long. I am kind of glad that I haven't seen her. I know how much seeing her would make my body believe she was still here.

The things I loved about Wanda were the way she acted and moved. She loved every being a certain way, though she was probably more scared of them. She looked at things with curiosity and innocence. She had the knowledge of a 20 year old and the purity of a newborn. That is why I fell in love with her, not Melanie.

I looked at the little silver soul I held in my hand. That was what I was in love with. That is what I'll never be able to hold again.

Two weeks went by. How I could tell was the amount of dishes that piled up. It took me a few days but I noticed that Jamie hasn't been back to visit me. I didn't want to talk but I had to make sure he was okay. Wanda would have wanted that.

When Jeb came back for my dinner, I spoke for the first time in what seemed like a month.

"Where is Jamie?" I asked Jeb. He looked shocked, but after a minuate his face smoothed.

"He's out on a raid." He said heading for the door. Their first raid without Wanda. They must be upset to go back to their old methods. Before I could ask anything else, Jeb already left.

I rubbed my full belly and placed Wanda's cryotank next to my chest as I lyed down for the night.

"Goodnight Wanda."

That night I dreamed that we were together again. I was sleeping on my bed when she appeared in the doorway.

"Wanda?" I asked. Then she took off down the hall. I followed with only the wisp of her hair to follow as she passes the corners. She was making me chase her. I came across no one as I ran. Finally I arrived at the river room. She stood next to the doorway to the bath in a long white flowing dress. She was so beautiful. She wagged her finger at me then went into the bath area. I followed.

When I entered the room was pitch black except for a long strip of moonlight coming from the crack in the ceiling. She was lying in the shallow part of the water in her white dress. I took off my shirt and went in after her.

"Ian" said the voice of a angel. "Do you miss me?"

I stood there staring at this amazing soul. I swam closer to her. I stretched out my hand and placed it on her wet cheek.

"I miss you more then anything in this world." I looked at her face which was dark with the shadows. I pulled her into the light to see her eyes reflect. When I realized that her dress was translucent in the water, I shyly looked away.

"Don't be afraid. I'm already yours." She grabbed my hand and placed it the scar on her neck. "My soul belongs to you."

I pulled her into a kiss. In that one kiss, I wanted to let her know what I felt. I drew back to look at her, but she was gone.

"Ian?" Her voice called "Ian?" Wait that isn't Wanda's voice.

"Wake up already" I was Melanie's.

I opened my eyes too look at the body I once loved. I wanted so bad to reach out and kiss her but I knew she wasn't the one I wanted to kiss.

"Ian, you have to come with me." She said

"What. Why" I stammered out.

"It time to see her again" she said with a smile.

"Who?"

"Wanda"


End file.
